Ishinjin
Ishians Ishians are the higher race inhabitants of the the planet Ishion they are known as "Ishians", and "Ishinjin" by other races. They area a species similar to kerons and merons but with a few physical, mental, and culture differences, with priceless gems grown from their skin. Ishi "石" means " stone" Ishion is the 49th Planet of The Gamma Planetary System, They are not very well known around being they are close to being extincted from being hunted for their gems, and are quite a friendly race. Biological information Their life expectancy is longer depending on gender, male's can live to be 2,000 while female's can live to be 2,500. In anatomy and appearance like Keron tadpoles they have white body marks only they do not lose them when they become a adult, like a meron. they can be any color like kerons. The gems on their chests are where their heart is located under neath, but do not grow in tell they are 5 years of age. the gems on their heads are there to protect a essential part of the brain. the gems can grow in any shape, and any place on their body's, but the gem on their chest, and head will always be there. the gem's normally determine the eye color, The gems can also be any color, but some colors are rarer then others. The flaps on their heads allow them to steer when flying, females have longer skin flaps then males. they have a smooth back with a small tail, their body's are mostly armed in a hard, soft skin like shell, but the white places on their body are soft, and squishy, open for attack. They are the same height as kerons, but can bee taller. Blood Though it consists of a mostly dark blue color, it is like the blood of pekoponian animals, it is red on the inside, but once hitting the air is turns it's dark blue color. They have 8 different blood groups, and have a neutral immune system. There are three antibodies: I, S and N; and three antigens: anti-I, anti-S and anti-N. In the following chart, the red ones are the rarest. As you can see, the group ISN is without antibodies which makes it a universal receiver. Vice-versa, the group NOT is an universal donor. Reproduction Females become sexually mature at 16 years of age, They have mammal reproductive origins that can easily hidden, They have Mammary gland's that tend to swell with milk in their chests, that the swelling starts a few days after the egg is laid, in witch very small holes will form at the end of the mammary gland for the young to suckle on once they hatch. They are like the earth animal family Monotremes, Breeding season for them is mostly in the months of summer and spring. They lay the eggs normally in clutches. The egg is like a turtles egg, Hard looking but rather soft, and fragile, The red spots on the outside are blood vessels, the 'Keen' (A baby Ishian) is normally born as a larva, that looks similar to a keron tadpole, without the white skin on the tail, and the tail is a bit longer, they also have small hands, The gem on their foreheads is normally to show they are healthy as Keen, they are capable of breeding with almost every kind of alien thanks to a genetics they have. Their birthdays are also on the day they hatch. Abilities and special race traits *Their gems allow them to fly in the air by using Psychic energy. *In the dark, The gems can be seen glowing, the glow normally show how healthy they are. *Like Keron's they can be born or thought any ability. *The same psychic energy from their gems can also allow them to use Telekinesis Category:Ishians